


I love you in different languages.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, Skylark!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you in different languages.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this piece is taken from the 31 Days theme for December 14, 2007.

One fine May 5 afternoon, some ten years into the future, Hibari Kyouya returns to his underground facility in Namimori to find his room full of pineapples and a naked Rokudo Mukuro stretched out on his bed with big, red ribbon tied around his waist, bow hanging with perfect (in)decency over his crotch area.

 

“Happy birthday, Kyouya-kun!”

 

Mukuro promptly gets a tonfa to the face.

 

The following day, right after Chrome Dokuro comes in with a formal apology on her master’s behalf and an explanation for his behavior, Hibari takes the next flight out to Italy, steals a car once he lands and drives right over to the Cavallone Mansion, to kick the crap out of the idiot responsible for giving the Vongola Mist Guardian his brilliant idea of a birthday gift.


End file.
